<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Can't Keep You Out of My Head by Shane_for_Wax</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28924290">Can't Keep You Out of My Head</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shane_for_Wax/pseuds/Shane_for_Wax'>Shane_for_Wax</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>17/Tavo (mentioned only), Clonecest, I rarely write about giving head so uh sorry if it feels awkward, Jaster/Spar (mentioned only), Jaster/Wolffe (mentioned only), M/M, Smut because why not?, as well as a short mention of Wolffe for reasons, cloneshipping, mention of some other Alphas but they don't appear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:08:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28924290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shane_for_Wax/pseuds/Shane_for_Wax</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaster finds himself missing 17, who almost seems to have a connection to the Force in knowing when Jaster is thinking about him. They meet up for some fun in the bunk. Notably, they both experiment with their roles in the bunk. Let's just say they find out they're both switches when the mood strikes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alpha 17/Jaster, Alpha 17/Original Clone Trooper Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Can't Keep You Out of My Head</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaster had woken up from a dream that had coated his body in sweat. It took him a few moments to realize his hand was curled almost protectively around his cock. Once he realized that, the memory of the dream flooded back and he let out a gasp of need, bucking his hips upward into thin air though imagining he was spearing into Seventeen.</p><p>Sweat shone bright on his forehead and along his stomach. He could just imagine what Seventeen would say, mocking the man for his wet dream. And yet, he was certain Seventeen would have then proved that reality was far better than fantasy.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="">
  <p>Jaster was not on Kamino, for the first time in a while. He was doing a tour of the various training facilities, along with a couple squads worth of cadets. Seventeen had declined to follow this time.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Just as Jaster was on the brink, he heard a tone that meant someone was trying to get a hold of him through his communicator. He scrambled to find his blanket to fling over himself, knowing he hadn't the time to actually pull on any semblance of clothes. Once it was covering him from the waist down, Jaster answered the comms.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Am I interrupting something?" the miniature representation of Seventeen asked, noting the clammy skin on Jaster's face. The question made the Alpha turn slightly pink.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"No, <em>ner vod</em>. Just woke up, is all," Jaster explained. Seventeen had a wry smirk on his face, knowing the man was lying. Or at least leaving out a detail or two.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Out of anyone, you are the absolute worst liar in the whole GAR, Jaster. Let me guess, you were jerking it and are now cursing my timing," Seventeen said, snorting slightly. Jaster slowly began to turn crimson from the neck up.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"...'<em>Lek</em>," Jaster eventually mumbled, averting his gaze from Seventeen's smug face.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I'll let you get back go to it after the status report. What is your ETA until the next base?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Seventeen had to know it was actually worse to act business as usual while Jaster could barely think of anything besides how much he needed Seventeen to take his <em>shebs</em>. But Jaster said nothing except, "Approximately four standard hours... sir."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Good. I am actually on an intercept course with your ship. Think you can keep yourself together until I get there?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jaster felt his pulse quicken. Seventeen was going to break all protocol and meet his ship? Because Jaster was horny after a wet dream and Seventeen couldn't pass up the chance to tease him?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I... yes, sir. I believe so."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jaster slowly slid a hand under the sheets, while watching the hologram of his lover. Seventeen was suddenly grinning in a way that looked an awful lot like a hungry wolf.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Go ahead, Jaster, let me see you in your entirety," Seventeen said, in a way that made Jaster almost whimper. Shakily he picked up the sheet then flicked it to the side, revealing his quickly hardening length. Seventeen let out a gentle chuckle that made Jaster turn a deeper red.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Go ahead and finish jerking it. But know when I get there, your only priority will be me."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jaster let out a shaky breath before curling calloused fingers once more around his thick length. It took little time for him to start slipping his palm up and down, imagining it was Seventeen that was doing it. The whole time, Seventeen barely said a word besides an occasional urge to keep going.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It took a number of minutes before Jaster was suddenly crying out and bucking his hips upward. Come blossomed from the tip, drenching his hand and half the sheets already damp with his sweat.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Good boy. No more touching yourself until I get there. Yeah?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jaster shuddered, breathless still. Eventually he gave a shaky nod with a whispered "yes sir".</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"See you soon," Seventeen said in a sing song voice. The connection was cut shortly after.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The next couple of hours until receiving the proximity alarm were a couple of the most difficult hours to get through. He was almost aching from need, his cock had not softened a single bit since the holocall.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But then, mercifully, Seventeen's ship was docking alongside the larger cruiser. Jaster struggled to calm down enough that he could wear his kama without giving anything away. He passed cadets on the way to the door that was soon opened to allow Seventeen to board, hoping none of them noticed how stiffly he was walking.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As soon as the other Alpha was on board, he pulled Jaster into what seemed like a typical hug but in fact he pinned Jaster to him and whispered tauntingly in his ear, "Here I am, to relieve you of your need. I will make you beg for it". Jaster almost orgasmed right then and there, shuddering in Seventeen's grip.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Laughing, Seventeen walked down the corridor to Jaster's quarters, knowing perfectly well which room the man preferred on this class of vessel. Jaster hurried along after him, weaving through throngs of cadets and other troopers going about their jobs on ship.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Alright. I think you have been tortured enough. Strip down," Seventeen said once they were in Jaster's quarters. The man gave a nod before doing as told, stripping off his armor then the body glove drenched in sweat. Seventeen then pulled off his own plates and body glove.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>After a few moments of just standing there and staring at each other, Seventeen grabbed Jaster and wrestled him over to the bed. Jaster went willingly and could feel the blood rushing down to his groin with anticipation.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>With a low growl, Seventeen bent Jaster over the bed and began to explore every inch of his perfectly bubbled ass with gentle yet calloused fingers. Jaster moaned loudly, just as Seventeen liked. With all his other partners he was relatively quiet. But Seventeen demanded audible feedback.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Reaching around, Seventeen palmed Jaster's cock, which seemed to twitch in his grasp. Smirking, he jerked the stiff rod a few times before penetrating the man's ass. Jaster gave off a high pitched squeal type sound, before pushing backward to demand Seventeen penetrate deeper. Seventeen took the hint and was soon hilted deep.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His fingers toyed along the spot between asshole and ballsack, making Jaster gasp out in pleasure. Seventeen hummed low before grabbing Jaster's arms and pinning them above the man's head. The pose was uncomfortable but he didn't dare argue. Not until he got what he needed from the man.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Look at you, nearly drenching the bed with your slutty need," Seventeen said, right into Jaster's ear.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Always, sir. I know you have other toys..."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Yes and it is no concern of yours how many take my cock, now is it?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Of course not, sir. I didn't mean to imply otherwise. But--"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"No. The only but that matters in this situation is yours. Got it?" Seventeen grabbed Jaster's hair in a fist, tugging his head back via the hair so Jaster had to look Seventeen in the eye.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Yes, sir. Please, please let me come!"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I'm not through yet. You will know when I am. Beg for it."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Please, oh please let me come! Please, sir, please! I want to shower your hand with it."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jaster whined when Seventeen almost pulled entirely out. He had little time to wonder why, as soon Seventeen was ramming back in with a speed and roughness that made Jaster shriek and try to grab anything he could on the bed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Beg!" Seventeen snarled.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Please, please take me so hard I don't want to sit. Please, fill me with your seed! I swear I will keep it inside as long as you demand!"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Oh? You want to be my cum slut? You sure you can handle that? You know how much I come."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Yes, I'm sure! I need it! I need to feel you filling every cavity!"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jaster could feel a stinging in his eyes, wanting to cry from the sheer need. His body spasmed, forcing Seventeen to tighten his grip that much harder.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Please, I will do anything to feel you inside!"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Just remember you said anything in exchange," Seventeen hissed before he was arching his back and releasing full force into the relatively small cavity. What didn't fit dribbled out around the thick length. Jaster yelled incoherently from pleasure, pressing backward onto the thick length inside.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Seventeen's thumb brushed almost casually across the slit along the tip of Jaster's cock. The touch made his eyes bulge and his mouth work soundlessly, arching desperately towards the teasing hand of the man who owned him in every sense of the word beside literal.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Please, please, please. Please, I need to come! Please! Please!" Jaster said, slowly getting louder and needier with each repeat. Seventeen laughed, continued to tease the little slit with his thumb while thrusting hard and deep into an ass he had been widening for years. And yet Jaster never became too wide. It was delicate work, doing so many exercises to tighten his ass.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"You know what I need to hear to finish," Seventeen murmured, curling all his fingers around the hard length now that he had become bored of teasing.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"...Sir, let me coat your hand in my need," Jaster rasped.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Good boy," Seventeen sighed before he bottomed out and yanked on the length in his grip at the same time. The combination forced a shrill scream to escape, polar opposite to how Seventeen sounded when he orgasmed. As promised, come soaked every bit of skin on Seventeen's hand starting at the wrist. He gave a laugh that was less mocking and more amused.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"You know what I want from you now," Seventeen said, a statement rather than a question. His grip on Jaster's arms disappeared, allowing the man to drop them down then work to get blood circulating properly again.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I... I need a bit of time," Jaster stammered, rolling over onto his back to stare up at the other Alpha. Snorting, Seventeen gripped a nipple between thumb and forefinger then squeezed. The pain forced a yelp of shock, which made Seventeen grin wickedly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Doing much better now that you know your place," Seventeen said idly. He tucked a couple fingers under the length of leather that Jaster sported that day. It was a 'necklace' he had received a while back. Seventeen had said once he loved seeing it on Jaster, as it was in contrast to all the plastoid and fabric.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Are you ready to pay me back?" Seventeen asked after a few minutes of stroking random parts of Jaster's body. Jaster blushed but nodded.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Always, sir. Ready and able," Jaster confirmed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Seventeen slid backward until he was standing next to the bed. Jaster followed his lead. They then essentially swapped places, having Seventeen sit while Jaster knelt next to the bed and between Seventeen's knees. He couldn't help but notice how Seventeen's cock still glistened a bit and it made his own cock stir a bit.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Hands behind your back. The only thing you are using this time is your mouth," Seventeen said just as Jaster was about to take hold of the thick length in front of his eyes. He stared at Seventeen in surprise but obeyed regardless, clasping his hands together behind him. He then leaned in, carefully. Seventeen grabbed him by the hair again then guided him closer until Jaster's mouth was enveloping the head of the damp length that had given him so much pleasure earlier.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Good, I will coat your throat with my seed. You will swallow it all until I say stop. Understood?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Yes, sir. Perfectly sir," was the reply, in a clipped tone of voice, muffled slightly from the hard flesh in his mouth. </p>
  <p>His eyes closed halfway, unable to do anything else from the sheer pleasure of feeling the length resting there on his tongue. He thought back to the dream that had started the whole day and realized it had been reversed: Seventeen had been the one going down on him. It was then that Jaster resolved to force his dream to become true reality. But not that second. He had agreed to do what Seventeen wanted, and he would fulfill his agreement.</p>
  <p>The skin in his mouth was salty but with a metallic tang that he had only ever tasted on Seventeen. The closest that he had ever tasted it had been on Wolffe, the one-eyed ARC (who had had both eyes at the time of their meeting) who wore a kama better than anyone Jaster had ever seen. And looked even better with it off. It had been a short interaction, but Jaster would remember it the rest of his life. Wolffe had been one of the first few to graduate from Seventeen's class without being put forward as a candidate by Jaster. It was not lost on Jaster on how Seventeen and Wolffe had both survived Asajj Ventress, either. He tried not to let his mind wander much further on the similarities the two ARCs had. </p>
  <p>He began to pull the hard length down into his throat, groaning around it with pleasure. Seventeen growled and tightened his grip as he arched his hips towards Jaster's face in need. Jaster kept swallowing it down until his nose met with the mass of hair covering the flesh holding the man's perfectly shaped balls. He hummed with pleasure, making Seventeen gasp out in surprise from the vibration. The reaction made Jaster smirk then swipe his tongue along a bulging vein on the underside of the man's cock. His eyes opened slightly as he heard Seventeen growl with need. Their eyes met and Jaster grinned the best he could with the length in his mouth.</p>
</div><p>"Keep going, Jaster," Seventeen demanded, voice shuddering slightly. Jaster hummed again before he began to slide his head back, trailing his tongue along the length as he did. Then, giving a shit eating grin he lunged forward until Seventeen was down his throat to the hilt, making Seventeen yank on his hair and growl. Chuckling low, Jaster bobbed his head hungrily, enjoying the sensation of his throat bulging with Seventeen's cock. He could feel it grow, though Seventeen did not grow nearly as much as Jaster did. Seventeen had always been thick and long no matter whether he was horny or not. It was one of their differences, though it was far less visible than their other ones. Wolffe had been a grower like Jaster, though he had only been given the one chance to prove it.</p><p>Seventeen found himself panting softly for air, his grip tight on Jaster's hair. His mind was unable to wander like Jaster's could. He watched through half lidded eyes before they shot open while a groan of pleasure ripped from his lips. It was rare for him to be vocal, but when he was it made Jaster harder than ever. The last person who had ever made Seventeen feel so good and hot had been another Alpha, Tavo. No one else living besides Jaster could get the man nearly screaming in pleasure, and not for lack of trying either. </p><p>The grip tightening on his hair gave Jaster the only warning he would receive. He pulled back slightly, jaw stretching for a moment or two in preparation. He didn't have to wait long for the deluge of pleasure to quickly fill his mouth. He let out the requisite moans of pleasure as he swallowed almost thirstily. Alpha panted softly, barely heard, as he watched Jaster take everything he was given. That was what he loved about Jaster: he always took everything he was given with no complaint. </p><p>Once Seventeen had released all he could, his grip loosened to allow Jaster to lean backward slightly to fix Seventeen with a smug little smile. One arm moved, aching from the pose he had been in, then gently traced along Seventeen's hip with a challenging yet coy look. Seventeen leaned over to press a sloppy, needy kiss to Jaster's mouth. The smaller ARC grinned wide when the kiss broke. </p><p>"I think... it is my turn now," Jaster said, softly, brushing his fingers across the multi-color tattoo that Seventeen sported along his hips. Without waiting for either an agreement or argument, Jaster climbed up to his feet. With Seventeen still sitting on the bed, the larger ARC had no choice but to look up in order to keep their eyes locked. </p><p>With a smirk, Jaster reached out to cradle Seventeen's face in his hands. Seventeen let out a shaky breath, completely unprepared for this change in Jaster's attitude. Jaster was tempted to explain the dream that had started it all, but decided there was little point. Seventeen wouldn't care about some wet dream now. He had gotten what he wanted, been able to tease the other Alpha about it. Knowing who had done what in the dream didn't matter now. </p><p>"You will kneel," Jaster said, in a tone that declared he would not allow any argument. And Seventeen could not find it in himself to argue, surprisingly. He was curious about this change in behavior, and was willing to humor it. After all, he was happy to give as good as he got. </p><p>"Of course," Seventeen said with a rumble, sliding from the bed to drop to his knees. His mouth was almost completely level with Jaster's groin and it did not escape him that this was the case. </p><p>Seventeen was not a submissive man. He had only gone down on another once before, preferring only to payback pleasure given through anal. He had heard no complaints. But something about the look in Jaster's eye made him need to do as Jaster was demanding.</p><p>"Your mouth will know exactly what to do, I promise. So get to it," Jaster said, softly, though firm. Seventeen felt his ears turn warm before he was finally leaning in to pull the hardening length between his lips. The taste made his eyes widen in surprise, not expecting it to be so good or to feel so right.</p><p>The sight of Seventeen sitting there with Jaster's cock in his mouth made the smaller ARC harden even more. It was almost exactly how he had looked in the dream... he groaned when Seventeen sucked a couple times, experimenting with this rare occurrence.</p><p>"You look perfect with my cock in your needy mouth. Who knew the domineering Seventeen could be so submissive?" Jaster said. From another it would have sounded beyond mocking. But Jaster? He was stating simple fact.</p><p>"Get to it, then," Jaster said impatiently when Seventeen didn't move. The taller ARC nodded before leaning in, bringing the thick length into his throat like Jaster had done previous.</p><p>"And when we're done, we will see how well you take it up the <em>shebs</em>, too," Jaster murmured, hips arching forward to bury his cock deeper into Seventeen's throat. Seventeen moaned loudly, though it was unclear whether it was from what Jaster said or not.</p><p>Jaster tasted vaguely like mint, though Seventeen couldn't say entirely why.</p><p>Thinking back to all the times Jaster had gone down on him, Seventeen was soon nodding his head back and forth, letting the shaft fill his throat with each forward bob. Jaster gasped and his feet curled slightly from the pleasure. Other than Seventeen, there had been one other who had swallowed Jaster's cock like a pro: Spar. Spar, a man who by that point had turned away from the war. Spar, one of the earliest adopters of "<em>kriff</em> the Republic and the Jedi". Jaster had no idea if Spar would be as willing now, though. But that didn't matter.</p><p>Seventeen moaned loud enough it sent shockwaves of pleasure through Jaster, making him reflexively dig his fingers into Seventeen's skull, practically pinning him against Jaster's groin. His mouth dropped open to release a gasp that turned into a moan.</p><p>"<em>Kriff</em>, yes! More!" Jaster panted. Seventeen grinned inwardly, glad he could make Jaster react like that despite lack of experience. It did not bother him being the submissive and he was sure he was more surprised than Jaster was to find it out.</p><p>Seventeen pulled back until just the tip rested on his lower lip. He smirked before mimicking an earlier move by Jaster: suddenly lunging forward until his nose bumped into scrotum. Jaster gasped in surprise and pleasure, hips jerking forward. Seconds later he was releasing full force. Seventeen automatically swallowed, not at all debating doing it or not. When he pulled off of Jaster, a stream of saliva mixed with come dangled there between cock and mouth. Jaster looked down in time to see it along with Seventeen swiping his tongue across his lower lip to break the string. Jaster moaned with pleasure.</p><p>"Good boy, Captain," Jaster murmured, stroking his fingers through the other man's short locks of hair. Seventeen smirked mildly, leaning his head into the touch.</p><p>"Now it is time to make you scream. I am going to ram your <em>shebs</em> until you beg for release," Jaster said, standing up.</p><p>"You sure you can make good on that promise?" Seventeen challenged.</p><p>Jaster normally would have blushed but not now. Now he was the top, the dominant. So instead, he wrestled Seventeen down onto the bed. He rummaged in a drawer in the bedside table for a moment before removing a length of rope. He quickly and easily tied Seventeen's wrists together and then looped the other end around the 'arm' of the lamp situated above the bed. It wouldn't keep Seventeen in place if he tried to get free but it was only symbolic anyways.</p><p>Seventeen felt himself get harder as he realized his literal position on the bed. He moaned, bending at the waist to rest his forehead on the bed while pushing his ass up more to entice Jaster in continuing.</p><p>"Now who is the needy slut?" Jaster taunted, bending over until his mouth was next to Seventeen's ear. The larger ARC moaned, unable to help it thanks to feeling Jaster's naked body stretched on top of his own in conjunction with the teasing words.</p><p>"Take my ass," Seventeen said after racking his brain for the right thing to say.</p><p>"Ask it properly!" Jaster said, his fingers groping the man's hips and the beginning swell of his ass.</p><p>"My ass is yours. Take my <em>shebs</em> until I beg you to stop."</p><p>"Ah, ah, ah. Still not good enough! What do you want?" Jaster's fingers stroked through Seventeen's hair again then roughly shoved his cheek against the mattress. His other hand traced around the rim of Seventeen's anus, making the man shudder with barely restrained need. Smirking, Jaster dipped his index into the gully, making Seventeen actually whine with need. The bigger Alpha bucked his ass upward, making it clear what he wanted.</p><p>"Your cock belongs in me! Take all of me!" Seventeen was not accustomed to begging. But he was on the verge of doing just that.</p><p>"You will beg properly or get nothing."</p><p>Seventeen knew what he had to say. It was right there, waiting to be spoken. But he couldn't make his mouth form the words. It was not easy being a needy submissive man when you had always been the dominator. Why had it been easier to deep throat the man? Because he didn't have to admit anything?</p><p>Jaster reached around to grip Seventeen's cock tightly at the base, sending the ARC's brain into overload. He let out a shrill whine he didn't even know he could make. He desperately bucked, needing to feel the hand stroke him not just hold him. But Jaster let go quickly before his palm could slip along the length.</p><p>"There is only one way you are getting your pleasure. And that is obeying like a good soldier," Jaster whispered, voice huskier than even Seventeen's got. Seventeen moaned low, shuddering softly. Oh, for the first time Seventeen wanted to be the obedient bottom. But his nature was opposite. Demanding top had a difficult time turning into an obedient bottom, surely Jaster had to realize?</p><p>"You are still so hard, hm? What is the point? You won't penetrate a <em>kriffing</em> thing again until you submit," Jaster continued. Seventeen could feel Jaster's own hardness pressing against the small of his back, a spare couple inches too far north.</p><p>"Ahh," Seventeen gasped out, pushing up on his knees slightly. Jaster let out a snort before swatting Seventeen's ass hard enough it startled the man into flopping back down on his stomach.</p><p>"Again," he said, so softly Jaster had to ask him to repeat himself. Perhaps this was the key to getting penetrated by the smaller man.</p><p>"You. Will. Submit!" Jaster growled, punctuating each word with a smack to the tight ass of his lover. Seventeen cried out with pleasure then slowly pushed up onto his knees again.</p><p>"Fill me with your meat! Please, <em>kriff</em> me until I bleed!" Seventeen said in a rush, as if afraid if he said it slower he wouldn't get all the words out. It felt bizarre to say, and yet he felt the fire of desire in his stomach blaze strongly.</p><p>"Look at the prime example of a clone commando, turning into a needy slut of a man! I knew you knew what to say," Jaster said. He chuckled low before he was sliding home inside of Seventeen, making him cry out with relieved pleasure. Oh, Jaster filled him perfectly! Tavo had stretched him out, but Jaster was just big enough to be a presence but not a painful one.</p><p>Seventeen spasmed around the thick rod inside of him, fingers twitching and hands shaking but the rope kept his wrists together. He let out a pathetic little whimper when he felt Jaster pulling back, too far back.</p><p>"No, no! I need you to fill me!" Seventeen said, almost sounding panicked.</p><p>"You don't give the orders so long as you are on all fours, Captain," taunted Jaster before he laughed. It felt amazing to order Seventeen around like this. Not as payback, just a new experience.</p><p>"I... Jaster, please--" Seventeen began.</p><p>"C'mon, Captain, finish that sentence," Jaster said, striking the man's flank as incentive. Seventeen gasped and bucked.</p><p>"Jaster..."</p><p>"Mhm?"</p><p>"Please... please fill me until it hurts," the words were almost too soft. Jaster was tempted to make the man repeat himself but then decided it would have to do. If he pushed Seventeen much harder to be something he wasn't he could change his mind (and Jaster would of course allow it even if he would be disappointed).</p><p>"Well, since you said 'please'," Jaster murmured before he was gripping Seventeen's hips and then shoving into him, roughly enough it made Seventeen's back bow and a cry of pain and pleasure to fly from his lips. Jaster smirked before stretching his body so he could press a palm into the back of Seventeen's head, forcing his cheek once more into the mattress. His thrusts were powerful, and almost desperate. He could feel Seventeen's inner walls fluttering and gripping his length with each thrust and it made him groan with need.</p><p>"Gonna fill you until you want to burst," Jaster said, a half-warning. Seventeen bit his lower lip then whined when Jaster was suddenly spearing the perfect spot. His jaw dropped open to release heady moans and pants of air.</p><p>"Do it! Fill me all the way!" Seventeen finally said, interspersed with groans of his own. His fingers curled, as did his toes. He was on the brink, and he knew Jaster was perfectly aware of it. He was extending it as much as he could.</p><p>Words failed at that moment when an electric shock darted down his spine and he was soon releasing in powerful bursts, making Seventeen fling his head back to let loose a loud groan of pleasure. As when things were reversed, Seventeen could not hold all of it and he felt it leaking out from around Jaster's length. It made him give off a noise similar to a whinny of an equine, bowing his head until his forehead rested on the pillow. Jaster gave a growl before grabbing Seventeen's short locks and yanking his head up via the grip.</p><p>"You are not getting any rest just yet," Jaster hissed, thrusting a couple of times to prove his point. Seventeen shuddered under the other man and nearly collapsed but caught himself at the last moment.</p><p>"Yes... sir. As you command," Seventeen said, voice a rasp from all his crying out.</p><p>It took a number of minutes until Jaster was seemingly spent. When he was, he pulled out slowly and listened to the come drizzle out of Seventeen. It made him smirk then teasingly stroke Seventeen's ass.</p><p>"Congratulations, Captain. You made it," Jaster said, then huffed a laugh. After a few moments he flopped on to the bed next to the man, who was unable to form any words right then.</p><p>"I will be paying you back soon," Seventeen finally managed to say, though it did not sound the least bit threatening.</p><p>"You better be! Taking ownership of your ass is not free," Jaster said with a snort.</p><p>Jaster, however, wasn't quite done seeing how he could mimic the man.</p><p>"Mm. You know, you got to see me jerk myself off. Why don't we see you copy me?" Jaster asked, sitting up and trailing his fingers teasingly along Seventeen's hip across the tattoo then dipping them into the divet of the other man's groin. Seventeen moaned and bucked upward needily. Jaster pulled his hand back and chuckled. With the trademark Fett ARC brow raise, Jaster clasped his fingers around Seventeen's then forced the man's hand around his own length. Seventeen breathed out shakily as he watched.</p><p>"Jaster..." Seventeen murmured, catching the other man's gaze. Jaster smiled serenely as he moved to sit up against the wall behind the bed. Seventeen watched, breathing hitching.</p><p>"Get to work, Ven," Jaster said. Using that name was always the best way to get Seventeen to pay attention, Jaster being the only one who used it. Others might use Sev rather than the full 'Seventeen', but Jaster... Jaster's experiment with Seventeen's name had been out of desperation. He still felt awkward even though Seventeen himself had said he was fine with a number, and even the 'name' that Anakin Skywalker had saddled him with, "Alpha". And yet, he was so obviously different from the rest of them. Jaster sometimes thought of asking if he was jealous so many of the Alphas had been named by Jango but Seventeen had been 'left out'. Questions for another time.</p><p>Seventeen moaned low as his palm slipped down nice and slow, thinking of how Jaster had done it earlier. Jaster smirked as he began to mirror Seventeen's actions, making Seventeen shake visibly from arousal. He had not at all expected that. Which only seemed to amuse Jaster that much more.</p><p>"Faster now, captain," Jaster commanded, and seemed to lead by example. His palm glided along his length but he kept his eyes on Seventeen. The larger Alpha gave a scant nod as he picked up the pace and began to twist his palm along the length. He had seen Tavo do it once when he had been working to bring Seventeen to hardness in order to <em>kriff</em> his brains out against the bulkhead of the transport they had been in at the time. The memory made him that much harder and Jaster moaned at the sight of Seventeen getting that much closer to release.</p><p>"There you go, Ven. Look at you, ready to burst already," Jaster murmured. He reached out to stroke his fingers through Seventeen's hair then down his chest. Seventeen whined low, his movement quickening with a level of desperation. Jaster sighed as his movements went faster as well, though not as desperate. His pleasure was mostly coming from watching Seventeen, rather than stroking himself.</p><p>It took a number of minutes before Seventeen was bucking his hips hard and scrubbing at his tip with his thumb. His mouth dropped open suddenly as he cried out, surprisingly vocal this time. It made Jaster follow him over the edge. Arousal splashed the bed mere moments apart. The sight was actually enough to make Jaster climax again which sent Seventeen over again as well.</p><p>The ensuing moments consisted of lying back, catching their breath. After a while, Jaster pressed to Seventeen's side and offered his damp hand to the man. His eyes lit up when Seventeen took the hint to lick the arousal from Jaster's fingers. Jaster moaned low, smiling. He then brushed a nice glob away from Seventeen's tip with his thumb and quickly licked it off.</p><p>"Mm. That was wonderful. I'm impressed, Captain," Jaster said. He leaned in and captured Seventeen's mouth in a deep but gentle kiss. The gentleness was a clue that their time together that day was ending. Returning the favor would have to wait for another date.</p><p>"Well, Sergeant, you certainly know how to be the commander when you want to be," Seventeen said with a low chuckle once the kiss broke.</p><p>"Once I get back from the tour perhaps we will have an encore," Jaster said, stroking Seventeen's cheek with his clean and dry hand.</p><p>"Heh, I won't say no to that. Next time you have a wet dream let me know?"</p><p>"Ven... I never said I did," Jaster said, trying not to sound astonished.</p><p>"Please, what else could have happened for you to be so riled up when I holocalled you?" Seventeen snorted.</p><p>"Right," Jaster mumbled, blushing brightly. He was back to typical form, easily flustered.</p><p>He watched as Seventeen climbed out of bed and got dressed once more. Jaster slowly climbed out himself and redressed despite how damp his body glove still was. He seemingly walked Seventeen to the door but pinned the man to the door frame to kiss him with an undercurrent of hunger but mostly just a lot of love. </p><p>"<em>Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum</em>," Jaster whispered against Seventeen's lips. </p><p>"<em>Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum</em>," Seventeen repeated before tapping his forehead to Jaster's.</p><p>They stood like that for a couple minutes then Seventeen keyed the door open and calmly stepped out, radiating sadness and disappointment he could not bring himself to actually voice. Not yet. Maybe soon he could lay out all his emotions out on the line like Sheres, Tavo, and Jaster did (though he really doubted it). </p><p>"...<em>Ret'urcye mhi</em>," Jaster whispered to Seventeen's retreating back. Perhaps if a dream didn't arrive on its own he would fake it later. Maybe. Either way, he would make damn sure they weren't apart for long. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Haha so yeah, none of those other pairings were planned nor did I ever think of any of them before this fic. But then they started talking about past experiences and I couldn't not bring it up. Perhaps I will do some fics with 17/Tavo, Jaster/Wolffe, and Jaster/Spar. I am also thinking of 17 being with one of my other Alpha OCs, Cyclo. Who knows! But the Alpha ARC barracks are certainly full of fun. I'm open to any and all talk about them either way.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>